


Endlessly

by Perla_Regina (AlannaBlack)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), starker - Fandom
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Character Death Fix, Fix-It, M/M, Oneshot, Starker, translated from original
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 08:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18617296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaBlack/pseuds/Perla_Regina





	Endlessly

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Бесконечно](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18632725) by [Bucky_without_plums](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bucky_without_plums/pseuds/Bucky_without_plums)
  * A translation of [Endlessly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18617074) by [Perla_Regina (AlannaBlack)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaBlack/pseuds/Perla_Regina). 



Peter had that image so clear in his mind. He could still see Tony´s face in agony. The words were flowing from his lips without understanding what he was saying. Peter wasn´t unable to understand anything he was saying because of the rush of that moment. He just wanted to have it as much as possible. He wanted to spend the most he could as long as he could do it.

That hug felt as he always had thought: reciprocal, willing, desperate. Full of everything but with nothing else to say because both didn´t know what to say in such a moment. There was a fight. There was a destiny to save but they needed it. They needed to hug each other after all that time.

Peter was there, sit on the bed recalling that endless nightmare. He was recalling everything that happened, and he could still feel that hideous sensation. He could still feel the terror of losing him, the sadness tearing him apart, the wounds on his skin. He could still feel he was about to die again. That horror of dying was nothing compared to the mere idea of losing Tony, his Tony.

He took his hands and pull his hair. He tried to stay calm but it was impossible. His hair was wet because of the sweat and his heart beat desperately. He tried to sleep again but he couldn´t. The daylight made its glorious entrance through the window and the day was about to start.

“Are we going to visit uncle Stephen today?”

That sweet little voice made him calm and the tears didn´t fall from his eyes.

“Did you have breakfast?”, Peter asked afraid that the lump in his throat was to betray him.

“Daddy gave me cereal and milk. He told me to let you sleep but I wanna see you”.

Peter got up from the bed and went to hug the little girl he and Tony had had with the help of their eternal friend and confidant.

“And he made me these like auntie Pepper taught him”.

Peter played with that pair of poorly made pigtails and smiled.

“Okay then. So, go and tell daddy if he doesn´t mind I´m gonna fix them”.

The girl ran out and hugged the legs of the man who was just entering.

“Are you saying I´m able to travel in time but I can´t comb our daughter´s hair?”

Peter came over and crouched down to carry the girl while letting Tony gave him a slow, tender kiss.

“I never said that”, replied Peter, with one hand holding his girl and with the other was touching Tony's right cheek. “You heard me wrong”.

Tony smiled. His skin still retained the scars of those almost deadly burns that revealed that everything that was tormenting Peter had been true.

“Maybe in the next therapy I ask for a new ear instead of a skin graft. It will be very useful to resolve certain domestic disagreements. Although I don´t know if it's a better idea to look for Stephen and maybe with a little of his magic he can make me look as fabulous as I looked in my twenties. I could look younger and more handsome because if he could bring me back to life, I don´t see why he can´t fix this disaster”.

Peter smiled and went down to Morgan when she began to move uneasily. Tony stepped aside for the girl to run and stood in front of Peter. He looked at that mature face and caressed those almost platinum hair.

“I love you as the way you are and as you look now. I would not change anything at all of what we have gone through and what we have experienced”.

“I love you, Peter”.

Tony wrapped his arms around his husband's body and pulled him to his chest, feeling that embrace that was like the one that marked their destiny: strong, anxious, desperate. Endless.


End file.
